


A Side Quest for Two Please!

by A_Fandom_Related_Name



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Hope y'all didn't read the version I posted that wasn't finished, I'm a big a big idiot who forgot I had multiple versions of this saved, I've been burned before ok?, Is this where all of this goes? Probably not, Kinda Fluffy, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Yup that's right I put the wrong title too, but I need people to know, please take away my account, sorry for putting it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Fandom_Related_Name/pseuds/A_Fandom_Related_Name
Summary: "I was bored” He had never in his life, seen a wolf look more disappointed. Well towards him at least.“What you hang out with the pyromaniac and you act like that's the worst thing I could have spent my time doing?” He had never been so inclined to speak to an animal before but he just demanded answer!The wolf tilted his head in a so-so motion. Alright that was just way too smart for an animal.





	A Side Quest for Two Please!

   Legend was debating. Should he tell the other's he needs to leave or should he just off and do it. He didn't need anyone's permission to leave or course. Another part of him said that if he did so they would come looking and interrupt him. Now was the perfect time though. They were close to a beach and he had all the ingredients on him. He had prepared them and they were now in a jar ready for him to use. He made his decision as they started to plan the day.

   "I'll be down at the beach if I'm needed but there's something I've gotta do" He watched as a couple members of the party opened their mouth. "Alone" He added.

   "We can't afford to go anywhere alone right now and you're well aware of that" Time was giving him one those looks he was so fond of. Well jokes on him Legend was immune. Ok maybe not entirely immune.

   "I can send Wolfie with him, he'll be more than safe alone with him" Wild was looking up from his bag he had been going through. At least someone understood what he needed! Not people was the answer and as much as he would have liked to be truly alone the wolf was a good compromise.

   Time nodded at this after sharing a look with Wild. Legend was happy to just get out of there, it took a long enough time already. He'd rather not be awake until midnight trying to finish it. He watched them discuss groups and tasks for a minute more before they were decided. Finally! How long did it take to decide who would go hunting today? Why was it so complicated? Usually it was just Wild and Twilight but apparently Four had wanted to go too. Legend had never seen him go hunting so that was strange but whatever as soon as that wolf showed up he could head for the smell of salt.

   He was relieved when Wild finally put his fingers to his lips and whistled.'He'll be here in a few minutes’ Were his parting words before he and his group headed out.

   He waited a few minutes before the wolf appeared from the other side of their small clearing. He walked up to him and stood closer than he normally would to him. All Wild did was whistle to the Wolf how could he possibly know what he was supposed to do? The whistle was always the same. Some magic must be afoot with that. Not like there isn't with most things they do but still.

   He turned and walked towards the shore which was a short walk away. He’d have to walk a bit after that to find a suitable place. He could hear the wolf padding along behind him much like he did with his usual companion. Sometimes he was sure that wolf was too smart to be normal but what did he know? Maybe wolves had increased intelligence in Wild's Hyrule.

   He felt the land shift under his feet and the crunch of sand. It shouldn't be too hard to find a little cove or something secluded he could settle down in. Maybe an outcropping of rocks to provide shade? That seemed both reasonable and doable. A perfect combination. He walked along the edge of the beach and watched the landscape for an indication of what he was looking for.

   He found it a little ways down the beach a relatively small pool with some rocks nearby. Close to the ocean with being basically in the ocean. That'll do. He watched as the wolf walked away from his side and walked away before making a large circle around the perimeter. Typical behaviour for him.

   He settled down in a small divot in the cliffside. I mean it wasn't really a cave and this wasn't really a cliff but he it's now like he knew ridiculous words he could use for them. He took a deep breath of the ocean air and took out his jar.

   "You know since you were just a dream I wonder sometimes if you can hear me now, talking to myself on the beach" He let out a humourless chuckle.

   "It's quite stupid that I still can't let it go but-" He huffed a little as he tried to open the jar he had screwed so tightly, the contents so precious he wouldn't risk losing them. "But I think I'm starting to accept that, I think they're helping me with it"

   "They've all got there secrets and their pains, apparently it comes with the job, but that just makes it easier to talk about some of those things or nothing" he was pouring the dye out now. Well 'pouring’. It wasn't really a liquid all though it wasn't quite a paste either. Maybe just a thick liquid. Yeah close enough.

   He trailed off in his one-sided conversation and instead focussed on putting his hair into the bowl. It was an uncomfortable position but he didn't really care. It would take some time since he didn't get to the beach until a little into the afternoon but hopefully it would be enough time.

   He then thought over their journey so far. They were sure facing a strange enemy. He never faced them head on and was careful to avoid them no matter what they did. Reminded him of a couple people he'd met really. Well he was sure they could handle it, they were all heroes in their own rights.

   He tried to imagine what they were all doing right now to pass the time. Obviously Twilight, Four, and Wild went out to hunt and since it had only been a couple hours were probably still at it. Warriors had been rearing to go since he woke up so he was probably sparring with one of the others. Wind was probably regaling tales of the sea now that he was insistently reminded of it's presence nearby. Sky was probably the one listening. Maybe Time agreed to a spar which he often declined. He hoped someone was keeping an eye on Hyrule.

   He could almost laugh at how fond he was of his fellow heroes. That made him almost mad with himself. They were going to leave. They had to leave. They would all go back to living in this own times except this time he would know more about his predecessors. It wouldn't be “The ancient hero who lived in the sky” it would be his friend and comrade, Sky. No longer would it be “The hero who failed” it would be a friend and a leader, Time.

   In fairness everyone would have to deal with that. Especially Wild who seemed to be from another world all together. He should know, he's been to quite a few. Like the one he was dedicating this to. Well more one of the people in it. It's not like it really mattered in the end but somewhere inside him? It mattered. He didn't want it to but it did.

   You know if in the end it really was all a dream the world could at least let him see her there. Then again maybe that was more give then it was willing to relent on his life. That's a nice sentiment. I mean it did seem like it had been continuously screwing him over his entire existence. Hylia was he being whiney. His own fault for letting his mind wander like that.

   Best to switch thoughts.

   The beach was warm but not too much so which was nice. Though maybe that had more to do with the fact he was sitting in a nice shaded area. As the wind blew hot in his face he was sure that was why. Not that it mattered too much if it wasn't bothering him. He hoped the wolf wasn't too hot. He did seem more of a colder climate type of animal but what did he know? Maybe he was just fluffy?

   Hah if he ever called him that to his face he'd probably try to bite his hand off. He kind of wanted to try it now. It couldn't be worse than being called ‘Wolfie’. It was the same sort of idea when you really thought about it. Then again really thinking about anything hadn't gotten him anywhere good so far today so maybe he shouldn't.

   He started going over their supplies in his head and got about halfway through before he was getting bored. Even he had limits and he usually just took a nap when he did this but it wasn't his world. It wasn't his beach. Just sleeping seemed like a bad idea when he didn't have anywhere nearby to make sure he wasn't murdered in his sleep. The wolf would stay near enough but he wasn't close enough if say, one of those weird teleporting assassins appeared so no thanks.

   His mind wandered right back to what he didn't want it to as soon as he ran out of supplies. He could see her if he closed his eyes. Hair a colour he'd never been able to replicate no matter how long it say. Eyes that spoke so much to him. Just thinking about her made his throat feel kind of tight and painful, his eyes hurt with pressure. He wished he'd taken that nap now. He would still if that wolf was nearby. You know maybe he could? No it probably only worked with Wild. Well he had nothing better to do.

   He felt his hair to see if the dye had dried into paste yet. When he found it dry and crumbly he sat up and cracked his back. That really was an uncomfortable position. He looked at his hands and tried to think of exactly what Wild did. He brought them up to his mouth and blew lightly to see if he had copied it correctly. Not quite right. He changed it a little and gave a harder test this time. Eh close enough.

   He tried the whistle as loud as he could and waited. He waited for a little bit before he heard a something running along the sand towards him. Well hopefully it was the wolf. He looked over and was glad to find it was. Well it did a better replica than he thought. Or maybe he thought the attempt too pitiful to ignore and decided to come anyways. When he finally trotted up he looked at Legend expectantly. Oh yeah he was only called when he was needed.

   “I was bored” He had never in his life, seen a wolf look more disappointed. Well towards him at least.

   “What you hang out with the pyromaniac and you act like that's the worst thing I could have spent my time doing?” He had never been so inclined to speak to an animal before but he just demanded answer!

   The wolf tilted his head in a so-so motion. Alright that was just way too smart for an animal.

   “Besides you probably weren't doing anything interesting anyway”

   He gave a huff that seemed to say that he thought otherwise.

   “Patrolling? Bah they don't hold enough faith in my abilities! If I haven't died yet no measly monster can take me down”

   Again a huff of disagreement.

   “Insufferable you are. I thought you'd be better than having to interact with someone who can talk but you get along just fine don't cha?”

   He hadn't even noticed he was gesturing with his hands until the wolf smoothly ducked under one of them. He returned them to their proper place in his lap before looking the wolf directly in the eyes. Fine he could do silent conversation too. Silent and still. The say the much longer than they should have tiling their heads and blinking each trying to out wait the other before the Legend looked away with a huff.

   “You're as stubborn as someone else I know”

   The wolf tilted his head in an almost comical way.

   “Yeah it's a good thing you two don't meet because if you did it would be a battle of will”

   After that contest he wasn't sure who would win. Twilight or the Wolf. Maybe Twilight was raised by wolves and that's why he was so stubborn. It would explain a few things. Then again he could almost see him being raised by Giants. Sure he'd talked about coming from a small village but who knows! Maybe he was lying.

   He tuned out of his own head when he heard the wolf move to start back on his patrol. Well that's what he was probably going to do. It's not like he really knew since well. He couldn't talk.

   “Wait, aren't you bored of that?”

   The wolf turned around and sat in front of him to show his attention.

   “Don't you want to eat? I dunno chase a stick or something?”

   He had looked intrigued through that first part but now he was back to that disappointed look. No maybe Time raised wolves and this was one of his cause that face could make him believe he did.

   “What anything is better than walking in endless circles right?”

   There was almost a nod of agreement to that one.

   He looked through his bag for something eat before quickly realizing he didn't really have any suitable food for a wolf. Well maybe he had some jerky he could eat since it was pretty bland and a part of the emergency rations Wild had cooked up for them all to keep in their packs. He was sure he could justify giving it to the wolf. Probably. Hopefully.

   He dug for some of it before putting it in front of the wolf and finding an apple for himself. They ate in in silence since only one of them could talk and he'd like his food in his mouth. That's generally where one should keep it. He spent the time trying to think of something to do. He didn't have anything very throwable that was dangerous to put in a mouth. In fact most of it shouldn't be thrown ever. Mouth or not. He wasn't finished with his apple before the wolf got up and started walking out along the beach.

   Sitting here in silence probably wasn't much better than doing watch so he couldn't really blame him. He was finishing up his apple and went down to the beach to look for some fish he could easily catch from the shore if he speared them with his sword. He found a couple when he saw the wolf walking back up with something in his mouth. A stick? The forest wasn't that close so he had gone farther than he should have just to entertain Legend.

   He dropped at his feet and he rolled his eyes before picking it up. Sure it was a little wet but oh well he'd have to put up with this or almost crying like he was some child. A little sogginess never killed anybody. He threw it while sitting and quickly realized that wouldn't get it quite as far as it should so he stood up. This time he was able to chuck it a lot further. Made sense. Angles and all that jazz.

   They kept at it until he had tired both arms and the wolf was getting antsy. Well he was significantly less bored now anyways. He threw the stick nearby to serve as a good way to make a fire later in case he needed one. Though he realized that would mean he'd have to walk part of the way back anyway which in that case meant he should probably just go back to camp. Whatever he would deal with it later.

   He made a showing motion to the wolf before laying back in the shade. He belatedly realized he had probably been rubbing that red dye on the side of his face which was a problem but too late now. He leaned back and watched the ocean until he was watching a different ocean. Far away in a place he could never visit.

∆

   He woke up a bit later half slumped over which was not good after he'd spent so much time earlier an uncomfortable position. He stood up and cracked his back before reaching up to feel his hair that was completely dry now. All he had to do was was it out of his hair and off his tools.

   He watched the dye run off his hands as he washed it out. Sure doing it in seawater probably wasn’t great but he didn't have any other water. The red looked terribly similar to something else but that still wasn't a sight he wasn't used to. He was nearly done now. He finished and looked at his hair in the dying light. The dying light? It was a lot later than he thought it was.

   The question was should he head back in the dark or stake out on the beach. He walked back to his almost cave and sat down for a moment before he felt a nose bumping his hand. Ah the wolf had returned. He must have been watching him and waiting for him to finish. Animals seemed so much more aware the Hylians sometimes.

   “I don't think it'd be a very good idea to head back in the dark now” He took his pack off and set it in his lap. “Guess we're setting up here”

   “Ah don't give me that look I'm sure the two of us can handle it” Legend felt better talking to something tangible and alive. It was a different feeling. A better one after the day.

   The Wolf huffed at him and went off before returning with more sticks. He must have been suspecting he'd decide this. Legend then started th fire and cooked the fish he had caught over it. It wasn't as fancy as what they all ate now thanks to their cook but it was food. When he pulled it off he took one and threw it towards the wolf who came closer to eat it.

  Wait did wolves eat fish? He knew they obviously didn't eat cooked fish. Then again if he traveled with Wild he's sure that he'd had all sorts of foods. He wouldn't eat it if he couldn't right? Why was he worried about this? Probably because Wild would beat him to death with his own boot if anything happened to 'his’ wolf.

   He had a good feeling the wolf did what it wanted and only followed Wild around because he wanted to. Then again there was some deeper connection between them that he didn't quite understand. Probably screwy magic bullshit.

   He both felt and smelt the ocean air blowing in. It felt cold and smelled just as salty as it always did. He used a stick he'd found that was too wet to use to start the fire and stirred it up a bit. His beaches were definitely warmer than whoever's this was. He had been too focused on the fire because he suddenly felt something drop down onto the ground next to him.

   He looked questioningly at the wolf. He huffed at him in return. When he got up and pulled his bed roll closer to the fire the wolf just followed.

   “What exactly are you planning to do?” He laid down and waited to see.

   The wolf huffed before sitting down by his feet. Guess he was going to keep watch. Handy. He laid his head down and rolled over on his side so the fire could warm more of his body. He fell asleep listening to the waves in the distance.

   He woke up cold. Yay. He opened his eyes and realized his fire had gone out. Guess he could try taking out his fire rod for warmth. He remembered Wild saying that they let off heat. However before he could sit up and do it he felt something warm press against his back. He moved his head to look around him.

   There was the wolf laying against him like he had seen him do with Wild and occasionally others. But he'd never done it with him. Maybe he'd just looked colder than he felt. As he forced his fingers carefully and found them quite painful to move he flipped over. Oh well if he was going to cuddle the wolf he was going to cuddle the wolf properly.

   He wiggled, as not to dislodge his precarious blanket, so he was almost using him as pillow. He pushed his fingers under the fur that was thicker than he thought and spread them, the warmth from the other living thing reviving them.

∆

   Legend woke up to familiar voices near him. As he listened they were coming from somewhere towards his feet.

   "Should we wake him up? Who know how long he was awake?" He wracked his mind before realizing that was probably Sky. Only he would care about something like that.

   "We should do it soon" Time. Definitely his voice now that he was becoming more aware.

   "You're right" Sky again.

   He opened his eyes and how tight they were from sleep had apparently blocked out the sun because as soon as he opened them he was blinded by agony.

   "Holy shit!" He couldn't even be sure if his eyes were closed or open at this point the lights were still imprinted on his vision.

   "Oh good he's awake" He saw a flash of royal blue through the lights now imprinted on his vision and kicked his legs out.

   A sharp curse followed by a loud laugh came immediately after. He spent a second and took account of his surroundings quickly. He fought down the panic response that built up when he felt sand underneath his body. Not the same beach. They wouldn't be here if it was the same beach. Or would they the second time arou-

   “Well you asshole how'd you like sleeping on the sand after disappearing for a whole day?” Ah Warriors able to interrupt him in even his thoughts.

   “It was nice” The less words the better until he could get himself together.

   “You're just lucky Wild was able to track down Wolfie to find you” Now that he could see again Warriors gestured behind him.

   Oh yeah he was still laying on the wolf like a pillow. In fairness he was really warm. Yeah he can get why Wild likes sleeping next to him or sometimes just on him.

   “We need to get moving, we found some evidence of monster activity nearby” Time spoke for the second time this morning.

   “Yeah, yeah let me get my shit” Legends went about grabbing his boots, dumping them out, and slipping them on before brushing his clothes off. He'd be covered in sand for weeks now.

   “Your hair looks different" Warriors had reached out and grabbed the piece of dyed hair.

   “I don't know what you mean” He'd rather not talk about it so soon after. He was still a little raw.

   Legend laughed at the sour look he received and got up to walk out of the with his companions

   He looked down to the shore where Wind and Wild were standing in the shallow edge splashing around. He turned as he watched Twilight walk up from the direction of the woods.

   “Ah so you're allowed to go around alone are you?” He couldn't help being a little bitter. It seemed Twilight was always allowed to go off by himself for hours.

   “I wasn't alone” He tilted his head towards where four was walking towards the main group on the beach.

   Legend looked at Twilight standing to his side, watching the ones playing in the turf like a hawk. No not a hawk more like a wolf. The sun was catching his eyes drawing attention to them. Those looked the most like a wolf’s a careful, intelligent gaze that demanded respect of all those who met it. Now that he looked more clearly at the marks on his face he was reminded of his forced companion. Oh yeah. Definitely some screwey magic bullshit right there.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTES: 
> 
> Alright I know there's technically a 'canon' reason for his hair but angst! We need more and I've come to feed the people! Let them have angst! Honestly I should have my writing privileges taken away. For more reasons than one.
> 
> Fun facts:  
> Working title was "Disappearing girlfriend? Yeah me too buddy"  
> I wrote this thinking the entire time they were going on a "Zuko quest" hah we'll see if anyone even remembers that show.  
> The whole posting of this went completely wrong if you didn't notice from the tags. I honestly don't know what happened.


End file.
